Fairy Dust
by St0pSmackinMe07
Summary: Annie gets a visit from the Tooth Fairy. Well...sort of. Part of my Annie Winchester verse.


**Summary**: Annie gets a visit from the Tooth Fairy. Well... sort of.

**Disclaimer**: I, in no way, shape, or form, do not own Supernatural. Sadly. :(

**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is the first time I've written fanfic in a _while_ but I thought this was kinda a great way to get back into the game since my muse checked out for a little while. I had a blast writing this. It was inspired by some young family members of mine and I thought it transferred well into my Annie Winchester verse.  
Also, this is the first time I've ever written in Dean's POV, so that was kind of a fun experiment. I love writing Dean and his voice and his character is just so much fun to play around with, so I really hope I captured Dean's personality acurately in this fic.

* * *

**Fairy Dust**

I couldn't believe that Annie was starting 1st grade already. Had six years really gone by already? Damn. It seemed like just yesterday that Annie could fit perfectly in the crook of my arm as I sang her to sleep. Now, I could barely carry her. She'd gotten so damn big, so damn fast. I blame Sam for passing down his freakish growth gene to her. I just hoped that she wouldn't grow _too_ much because, _seriously_, having one Sasquatch towering over you was enough, I didn't need another one!

And Sam would totally never let me live it down if bothmy little brother _and_ my daughter were taller than me.

Annie even had her first loose tooth. The day her tooth fell out wasn't exactly a day I was looking forward to. I remember when Sam lost his first tooth. The pain, the screaming, the _blood_. I could barely handle it with _him_, how the hell was I gonna manage it with my own daughter? Yeah, that was certainly gonna be interesting.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock just to make that freaking machine shut up. Seriously, you'd think with all the things people had come up with over the ages and all the strides with technology over the years, you'd think at least _one_ of those geeks would come up with an alarm clock buzzer that didn't make you want to kick puppies or whatever.

Thank god we didn't have a puppy.

I rolled over, and nearly jumped twenty feet in the air 'cause there was Annie standing at the edge of my bed, her bright green eyes wide and a huge smile across that freakin' adorable face of hers. She was practically vibrating with excitement. I should've known she would've been my wake up call had I decided to ignore my alarm clock that morning.

It was the first day of school and that crazy kid just _loved_ school.

I blamed Sam for that too.

I couldn't help but lace my arm around Annie's tiny waist and dragged her into the bed with me. I placed a noisy kiss on her cheek and she giggled. "Mornin' kiddo," I greeted her.

"Morning, Daddy," she said as she sat up on the bed. "You gotta get up!" she said excitedly as she shook me. "It's the first day of school!" she squealed.

"It is?" I said, playing dumb. "I thought that was next week," I said, keeping a perfectly straight face.

"No, Daddy, it's _today_," Annie said in that '_duh_' kind of tone as she rolled her eyes. Sam must've taught her that too. I couldn't help but laugh. She was _six_ and she already had quite an attitude on her.

"Oh, alright, then that means we gotta get you ready for school then, right?" I asked her. She nodded her head so hard I was waiting for it to pop off. I threw back the covers and got out of bed, as much as I _really_ didn't want to. I picked up Annie's tiny little form and easily tossed her over my shoulder. She squealed with laughter and kicked her little legs as I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to Annie's room. I plopped her down on her bed and she giggled some more as she bounced around on it. We quickly picked out an outfit for her to wear; her favorite shirt—a black kids sized AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her clothes were so small they practically looked like doll clothes.

After Annie was dressed, she took off at full speed downstairs, leaping off the 4th stair from the floor. I took my time as I made my way downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was met with the delicious scent of cooked bacon and pancakes. I rounded the corner and went into the kitchen to find Sam cooking away at the stove.

"Morning, Princess," Sam said as he stepped away from the stove to pick Annie up in his arms and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Unca Sammy," Annie replied with a huge grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck in a tight hug. . She'd been smiling all morning. I was beginning to think her face was gonna stay like that. Not that I'd mind really, her smile was just freakin' adorable.

Sam placed Annie back down on the ground and turned back to the stove. I stepped over to the kitchen table to find a plate already piled high with fresh pancakes. "Jeez, Sammy, you're better than a housewife," I teased. Seriously, Sam was turning more and more into a fussing mother hen everyday.

"Sure, laugh it up," Sam said as he came over with the pan and slung some sizzling pieces of bacon onto our plates with a fork. "But you guys would go hungry if it weren't for me," Sam said with a pointed look.

I didn't bother to say anything in reply, even though he was kinda right. I just chomped into a piece of bacon instead. Without thinking really, I took a couple pieces of my bacon and broke them in half before putting them on Annie's plate. She picked one piece up carefully, blew on it a little more than necessary, before taking a careful bite.

Sam turned off the stove and then came over to join us for breakfast at the kitchen table. Before he sat down, he stabbed a pancake with his fork and put it down on Annie's plate. He picked up the syrup bottle and then smothered the pancake with it. "Is that good?" he asked Annie. She nodded her approval and dug in

After we devoured all the pancakes—and I'll admit, I ate more than half –(shut up! Those were some damn good pancakes!), we finished getting ready. Once everyone was all set, Sam and I loaded Annie into the car and drove her to school.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

We parked in front of the school and with me holding one hand and Sam holding the other as we walked Annie to her class room. Outside the room stood Annie's, young—and I gotta say, pretty hot—teacher, greeting the kids. She seemed nice and trustworthy enough. Before we got to the door, we stopped and Sam bent down and gave Annie a big hug and told her to have fun at school. I knelt down in front of her too and pulled her into my arms. My little girl was a big bad 1st grader now, and I wasn't exactly sure if I was ready for it. Annie leaned in to give me a hug, but she bumped her chin on my shoulder. I suddenly felt Annie tense in my arms and heard her gasp. I pulled back to look at her. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out a little, and there on the tip of her tongue, lay her tooth. She pulled the tiny tooth from her mouth and looked at it with wide eyes. "I lost my tooth!" she exclaimed with a big grin.

Holy crap! My little girl just lost her first tooth! On the first day of school too! Holy crap!

Why wasn't she screaming in pain?

That definitely wasn't the reaction I was expecting for when she finally lost her tooth. I lightly gripped her chin in my fingers and told her to open her mouth. I checked her mouth and there was no blood. None. What-so-ever. I was amazed. I thought the whole tooth falling out thing involved pain, screaming, and blood. But Annie's case was different. Huh.

I picked Annie's little tooth out of her hand and held it in between my fingers. "You lost your tooth!" I said, and I looked up at Sam who was beaming down at me. "That's great kiddo," I said to Annie before I gave her a big hug. This was a huge moment in her life.

And I was kinda the reason for it. Go figure.

I realized that classes would be starting soon so I gave Annie another hug before sending her on her way. The first thing out of Annie's mouth as soon as she got up to her teacher was, "I just lost my tooth!" And to prove it, Annie pulled down her bottom lip to show the gap on the bottom row of her front teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at Annie's pure joy at losing her tooth. I glanced over at Sam and he was still grinning like an idiot. I probably would've made fun of him for it if I wasn't pretty sure I was doing the same thing...

As Sam and I walked out of the Elementary school and over to the car, I couldn't help but keep looking down at Annie's little lost tooth in my hand. I just couldn't believe how small it was and how persistent that little bugger was when we first tried getting it out. It was loose and was just hanging by a thread, but do you think that damn thing would come out? The fact that one little bump of Annie's chin to my shoulder would make the thing fall out seemed pretty freakin' ironic.

"Now the Tooth Fairy's gotta come and exchange that thing for money," Sam said as we got in the car.

"Let's just hope this Tooth Fairy isn't like the one we met in Milwaukee," I said as I tucked Annie's tooth safely inside my pocket. I thought of the creepy fairy that stole people's teeth out of their _mouths_ rather than from under their pillows, and shivered. No way was I letting some thing like that near my little girl. They'd have to get through me first.

Sam gave a small smile. "Don't worry, Dean. She'll be fine," he said. I just nodded. I swear that kid could read my mind sometimes... Damn psychic geek.

"But, maybe the Tooth Fairy _can_ come to visit Annie tonight," Sam said with that look on his face when he was up to something. I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going.

"Huh?" I asked, thoroughly confused. What was geek-boy thinking up now?

Sam just shook his head, but that grin was still plastered on his face. "Just stop at the grocery store on the way home," he said simply.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Okay, seriously, I don't know where Sam came up with this shit, but our little trip to the grocery store pretty much _confirmed_ my suspicions of Sam being gay. 'Cause no straight man would ever come up with an idea like that.

"Come on, dude, Annie's not gonna buy this shit. She's not stupid," I said incredulously.

"Maybe, maybe not, either way, I think she'll have a blast with this," Sam said as he tossed our grocery bag onto the table. He opened the bag and pulled out the tube of silver glitter that'd we'd bought at the store.

I pulled it out of his hand, shook it a little and looked at the glitter. "Okay, so tell me again what we're supposed to do with this stuff," I said.

Sam rolled his eyes, being the dramatic little bitch that he is. "When Annie falls asleep and we swap her tooth for money, we're supposed to put a little of the glitter under her pillow and a little on the windowsill. Its fairy dust," Sam explained.

I just looked at him and shook my head. "Dude, could you _be_ more gay?"

"Shut up," he replied.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That night, after Annie was all ready for bed, Sam and I tucked her in. "Now you gotta put your tooth under your pillow and while you're sleeping. The Tooth Fairy will come and exchange your tooth for some money," I told her. Sure I felt like a total queer and a hypocrite talking about an imaginary fairy that takes teeth for money, but I didn't really care. I wanted Annie to be a normal kid, and if it meant sacrificing a little of my dignity along the way, then so be it.

Annie placed her tooth on her bed and carefully placed her pillow on top of it. She laid her head down on her pillow and I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"G'Night, kiddo," I said.

"Night, Daddy. Love you," she said sleepily around a yawn.

"Love you too, sweetheart," I whispered back to her.

Sam did the same and then we turned off her light and slipped out the door. We waited for a couple of hours before we decided to get into action.

We quietly snuck into Annie's room, the tube of glitter in my hand. I opened up the tube. Sam held out the palm of his hand and said softly, "Give me some. I'll put it on the windowsill." I poured a decent pile into Sam's hand and he swiftly moved over towards the window while I stepped over towards Annie's bed.

Her breathing was at a steady in and out motion as she slept peacefully. Her head rested on the far corner of the pillow which was perfect considering her tooth was on the far right side of the pillow. I carefully lifted the pillow slightly and snatched the tooth between my fingers and stuck in my pocket. I pulled a dollar bill from my pocket and placed it right where her tooth had been. Yeah I know most people put a quarter underneath their kids pillows, but I wasn't going to cheap out on my kid, so I figured a dollar was way better. I took the tube of glitter in my hand and sprinkled a small amount under her pillow beside the dollar bill. I gently put Annie's pillow back in place and stood up. Sam stood by the door, a huge grin plastered across that stupid face of his. He opened the door and we slid out, perfectly undetected.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I should've expected the excited screams and pitter patter of Annie's feet as she ran down the hall and barreled into my room squealing at the top of her impressively loud lungs, "THE TOOTH FAIRY CAME!" before taking off down the hall to yell the same thing at Sam.

I should _have_ expected it, but it didn't keep me from nearly jumping clean outta my skin when she did.

I swear I had never seen her so excited before. You'd think it was Christmas, or she'd just been given a puppy or something. She was absolutely bouncing off the walls excited. It was amazing.

And the whole "fairy dust" thing. She totally bought it. Huh.

That was what made her so excited really, aside from the part that she got a dollar in place of her tooth. The, erm, fairy dust, the actual "proof" that the Tooth Fairy came was what made her practically shaking with sheer joy.

"Daddy, look!" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged my across the room to the windowsill to look at the glitter, I mean _fairy dust,_ sprinkled across it. "Sammy says its fairy dust!"

"Wow," I said with mock amazement. She tugged me in the other direction over towards her bed and threw her pillow aside to show me the pile of glitter that I had poured the night before.

"There's some more too!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

Yeah I totally think I was right about her face staying like that...

Suddenly, Annie let out a gasp and my first thought was '_Shit, she realized its _glitter_ and that we're just fooling her_,' but I was relieved when she said, "I hafta show it to my class at show and tell today!" Annie bolted out of the room and returned a moment later with a plastic bag in her hand. She opened it and very carefully scooped up the glitter into a pile and pushed it into the bag. She then ran over to the bed and picked up every little piece of glitter she could find and put it in the baggy before she sealed it shut nice and tight.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I swear Annie carried that bag of _glitter_ around for _days_. She would show it to anyone that would listen and I'm pretty sure she showed it at Show and Tell at school _twice. _She cherished that bag of _fairy dust_ like it was pure gold.

I don't think I'll ever forget the look on her face when she saw it. Her face lit up brighter than that huge ass Christmas tree at the Rockefeller center. She wouldn't stop talking about it. Something so simple, made her so _happy_. I loved it. It made me glad seeing her so cheerful. As long as Annie was safe and happy that was all that really mattered to me.

Yeah, giving up a little of my dignity to see my little girl's face light up like that?

Totally worth it.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys enjoyed this little fluffly fic. And I appreciate you guys giving it a read.

I'd love to hear from you, so feel free to drop me a line and review! :D


End file.
